A Forbidden Flame
by bertiebert
Summary: It was endearing to see him try so hard to impress the Frenchman when there really was no need. Francis was already besotted with the German.


**_This is a fill for the Hetalia Kink Meme request: _**_Vichy!France/Germany.** I'm such a history nut that I couldn't say no. The request asked for France giving in to Germany's advances just because he had already surrendered, but I didn't like that. It felt like he was being pressured into it, so instead it's his choice to be with Germany. As always, review to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

><p>Ludwig stood beside his men in the streets of Bordeaux, watching the French revolution happen right before their eyes. The leader of the revolution, a man by the name of Charles de Gaulle, spoke to his followers with such a strong and energetic tone that even Ludwig found himself entranced by what he was saying. Then another man took the small platform. He was slender and lithe, with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The way he spoke and the way he moved as he charmed the men and women before him into freeing their country made Ludwig lose interest in German tactic and desire to join them. All too soon their meeting was over, and the people dissipated after a chorus of, <em>"Allons-y!"<em>

The Frenchman spoke to the leader, smiling and nodding. He was dedicated to the movement as Ludwig could see, holding his papers and folders and listening intently to everything his leader said. When he turned to leave, he found Ludwig staring at him and his smile disappeared. Ludwig felt his cheeks turned several different shades of red. He ducked his head, turning to his men and nodding that they could leave as well. When he checked over his shoulder, the Frenchman was gone and the town circle was deserted.

* * *

><p>"You look very familiar."<p>

Ludwig turned to come face to face with the Frenchman from the meeting three days prior. He stepped back, failing to find words. Up close he was even more attractive.

"I-I don't believe we've met before," Ludwig stuttered, knowing full well his face was as red as a tomato.

"I think we have." He inched closer to Ludwig, and circled him. "You're Germany, aren't you? I met you when my boss surrendered to yours. That crazy German _bâtard_. I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

"Ludwig." The German swallowed, pulling his collar away from his neck. "Yes, I am Germany. It's nice to meet you again."

_How did I forget him? He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I forgot all about him._ Ludwig shook Francis's hand, quickly hiding his hands behind his back and wiping them on his uniform coat.

When Francis smiled at him, all white teeth and a slightly manic glint in his eye, Ludwig knew he was in too deep to ever think about resurfacing.

* * *

><p>Francis was rubbing a towel through his hair, his robe slipping down off one shoulder, as he went to answer his door. He opened it to find no one there except for a vase of roses. Crouching down, Francis plucked the note out of the bouquet and read the block print.<p>

_Francis,  
>I would enjoy it if you joined me for dinner Friday, April 17, 1942 at the bistro in town. Call me if you have any questions.<br>Sincerely,  
>Ludwig<em>

A phone number was printed underneath the note, and Francis read through the words three times before they sunk in. Collecting the roses, he shut his door and disappeared into his kitchen. He set the vase of roses on his kitchen table and sat to stare at the note. It had been close to a month since Francis figured out Ludwig wasn't just a German soldier. He and Ludwig had spoken a few times since then, and Francis found that Ludwig's attraction was welcome. The German was, after all, quite a looker in that uniform of his. After several minutes of pacing and thinking, he picked up his phone. Dialing the number on the card, Francis chewed his lip as he waited for Ludwig to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ludwig, its Francis."

"Ahh, I take it you got my…" Ludwig cleared his throat. "My gift."

"_Oui._ They are very beautiful. _Merci._ And I just wanted to tell you that I will come. What time did you want to meet?" Francis twirled the cord of the phone around his finger.

"Is seven all right?"

"_Oui_, it is. I will see you then."

"And…Francis?"

"Mmm?"

"_Danke._"

* * *

><p>Ludwig rushed through the streets of Bordeaux, pulling on his jacket and smoothing his hair back. He was late meeting Francis and the German dearly hoped he hadn't abandoned their plans. But as he neared the bistro, Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief to see the Frenchman standing outside the restaurant. He wore a dark suit and his blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. To Ludwig, he was absolutely gorgeous.<p>

When Francis spotted Ludwig, his mouth went dry. The German wore his dark green military uniform, all pressed pleats and shining medals. He smiled at the man he found had captured his heart and leaned up to kiss his cheeks. Ludwig blushed, but settled his hand tentatively on the small of Francis's back. He held the door open for Francis, and even pulled out his chair. Francis found himself entranced by the man sitting across from him, speaking softly and blushing like a fourteen-year-old girl. But it was endearing to see him try so hard to impress Francis.

When really there was no need. Francis was already besotted with the German.

* * *

><p>"<em>Allons<em>, Ludwig. I won't break," Francis breathed, arching his back when Ludwig suckled a love bite on the inside of his thigh.

"I know, but I would like to…take this slowly," Ludwig said softly, a blush of embarrassment joining the one of arousal on his cheeks.

Francis reached down to run his fingers through Ludwig's hair. He drew the German up, cradling his face in his hands. "It's alright, _chéri._ I understand. Do what you're comfortable with."

Ludwig nodded, leaning down to kiss the Frenchman. It had been six months since what happened to be their first date. The German had stood up to any and all who disapproved of his love for Francis, which the Frenchman found to be extremely sexy. When it seemed that Ludwig wouldn't give up the man for their approval, his military friends and acquaintances accepted Francis and their relationship. Ludwig was still shy around Francis, especially when it came to affection and physical contact. He'd avoided Francis's advances, somehow convincing the frisky Frenchman to wait until it was right to sleep together. It seemed that time had come.

A soft moan was evoked from Francis when Ludwig pressed two fingers inside him. Almost immediately, the German found Francis's prostate and stroked over it gently.

"_Oh, oh,_ you are quite good at that, _cher_," Francis panted, spreading his legs wider and letting out another moan.

Ludwig kissed Francis's hip, pressing his fingers up against his prostate again. Francis yelped, and Ludwig worried that he'd hurt his lover.

"It's alright, Ludwig. I'm fine. It just startled me at first, but it feels very good, _amour._" Francis stroked Ludwig's face, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip. "Keep going."

The way Ludwig soothed and comforted Francis as he sank into the smaller man made Francis smile through the slight pain.

"_Ahh_, Ludwig. _Oh,_" Francis moaned, tangling his fingers in Ludwig's hair. "Right there."

"You are very beautiful, Francis," Ludwig murmured, kissing the Frenchman's cheekbone softly. "_Ich liebe dich._"

Francis wrapped his legs around Ludwig's hips, holding him close and smiling lazily up at him. "_Je t'aime,_ Ludwig. I do not know what I would have done if I had never met you."

They kissed and it was as if the world had stopped spinning altogether.

* * *

><p>Francis stroked his hand down Ludwig's strong chest, feeling the hard muscle and slightly damp skin. Ludwig kissed Francis on the forehead and carded his fingers through the silky blonde hair. It had been far too long since someone had found Ludwig attractive and spoken to him so tenderly. He let Francis lavish him with attention, repaying him in bed any way the Frenchman pleased. Their relationship worked well with the outgoing, charismatic Frenchman coaxing the shy German into more affection and playfulness. It was as if they'd been created just for the sole purpose of making the other so incredibly happy. They hoped that it worked out for a long while.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Allons-y –_ Let's go (French)  
><em>Bâtard – <em>Bastard (French)  
><em>Oui – <em>Yes (French)  
><em>Merci – <em>Thank you (French)  
><em>Danke<em> – Thank you (German)  
><em>Allons – <em>Come on (French)  
><em>Chéri – <em>Darling (French)  
><em>Cher<em> – Dear (French)  
><em>Amour<em> – Love (French)  
><em>Ich liebe dich – <em>I love you (German)


End file.
